Un regard de Sovngarde
by Laena16
Summary: Analia, combattante hors-pair de l'Ere Troisième, depuis longtemps accueillie avec les honneurs au Panthéon de Shor. Rien ne pouvait plus bouleverser son quotidien, rythmé par les banquets et les chants. Sauf une lubie soudaine de Shor ; la voilà obligée de faire la baby-sitter pour un mortel. Et quel mortel..
1. Chapitre I - Sovngarde

« Non non et non ! Vous ne pourriez pas me laisser vivre ma mort en paix ?

La jeune femme frappa du poing sur la table, son front plissé sous la fureur.

- Analia, tu n'as pas le choix, soupira Shor en la dévisageant avec condescendance.

- Oh que si ! Vous n'avez pas plus d'autorité sur moi qu'un de ces ridicules mortels sur leur longévité !

- ANALIA ! Ce que tu penses m'importe peu. J'ai décidé que tu ferais ceci, et tu le feras. Est-ce clair ? »

La Nordique se renfonça sur sa chaise en croisant les bras. L'éternité de Sovngarde lui parût tout à coup insupportable quant à la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir. En arrivant, elle avait entendu parler pourtant, de cette tâche que Shor réservait à quelques âmes guerrières vivant dans son Panthéon. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'on le lui demanderait aussi rapidement. Après tout, elle n'était là que depuis une ère !

Shor se leva en lui accordant un dernier regard sévère et se dématérialisa, signifiant à cette âme en peine que la discussion était close.

Analia soupira, secoua sa longue chevelure noire et se leva. Elle étira ses muscles immatériels, et retourna en traînant les pieds vers la salle de banquet. Elle s'installa au bout d'une longue table et prit une chope remplie d'hydromel. Un nordique immense s'assit à ses côtés et la regarda en souriant pendant un certain moment, la regardant s'enfiler pinte d'hydromel sur pinte d'hydromel. Au bout d'un moment, exaspérée, la brunette se retourna vers son compère avec un soupir.

« Quoi ?!

- Rien. Je me demande juste ce qu'à pu te dire Shor pour te mettre dans cette état, toi qui ne boit pas une goutte d'alcool en temps normal.

- Fous moi la paix Ys', ça t'avancerait à quoi de le savoir ? Répondit Analia avec mauvaise humeur.

- Mon nom est Ysgramor, jeune dame, et je ne tolérerais aucun surnom, répliqua l'homme. Et j'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir, cela fait une ère qu'on se supporte mutuellement ma grande.

- Touchée, sourit Analia. Shor m'a simplement confié une mission, comme il a l'habitude pour 'amuser' nos pauvres âmes entièrement dédiées au repos éternel.

- Ah bon, c'est tout ? C'est quoi cette fois ? Tu dois aller servir un des Aedra ? J'ai dû servir Mara une fois, c'était plutôt..

- Non, non, c'est pas ça du tout, l'interrompit la jeune femme en levant la main.

- Bah qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Fit Ysgramor en ouvrant des yeux ronds. »

Pour toute réponse, Analia reposa sa quinzième chope qui ne lui faisait aucun effet, et s'en alla rejoindre la salle de repos, poursuivie par Ysgramor. Elle soupira, puis d'un bref tournage de talons, elle plaqua l'homme contre un mur, le faisant trembler par la même occasion. Le guerrier, trop surpris, n'avait pas vu arriver l'attaque et n'avait pu esquiver.

« Que cherches-tu, Ys' ? Veux-tu mettre ma patience à rude épreuve ?

- Rien de tout cela, jolie Analia, et si tu pouvais desserrer ta prise sur mon bras immatériel..

- Bien sûr... Je reposes ma question, fier guerrier.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, alors je viens chercher mes réponses, sourit malicieusement Ysgramor, en réussissant à retourner la prise d'Analia, qui se retrouva entre ses bras.

- Lâche moi Ys' ! S'exclama Analia, prise de fureur.

- Mes réponses.

- Mais..

- Mes réponses.

- Je..

- Mes réponses.

- Bon d'accord.. Shor m'a demandé de retourner sur Tamriel, pour ma mission..

- Quoi ?! Fit Ysgramor, qui lâcha sa prise aussi sec, surpris. Mais de qui, au nom d'Ysmir, dois-tu t'occuper ?!

La nordique se répondit pas toute suite. Elle se frotta les poignets, agacée par l'étreinte du colosse, et répondit :

- Ulfric Sombrage. »


	2. Chapitre II - Arrivée terrestre

**Chapitre II.**

Ulfric Sombrage s'éveilla en sursaut et mit plusieurs minutes à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'assit dans son lit, de la sueur perlant sur son front. Toujours la même rengaine, le même cauchemar. Tullius trouvant une force sans précédent, écrasant mille soldats à lui tout seul, et le tuant lui même d'un seul revers de main. Il n'était pas homme à s'émouvoir pour si peu, mais ce cauchemar était le plus éprouvant qu'il ait jamais connu.

Il décida de se lever, les jambes tremblantes. Il s'avança vers le récipient rempli d'eau sur sa commode et s'aspergea le visage. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut une lueur dorée tourbillonner. Il releva la tête rapidement, renversant le bassin d'eau par la même occasion, juste à temps pour voir la lueur dorée s'évaporer. Il s'assit sur son lit et frotta ses yeux d'une main lasse. S'il commençait à avoir des hallucinations, il devrait sérieusement s'inquiéter.

Une demie-heure plus tard, habillé de pied en cap et installé sur son trône, il écoutait Jorleif faire son rapport sur la situation à Vendeaume sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Galmar, son fidèle lieutenant, se rendait compte qu'il regardait le sol plus que de raison et fit un signe au chambellan qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'arrête. Tandis que Jorleif se retirait, Galmar s'approcha d'Ulfric et le saisit par les épaules.

« Eh bien, mon Jarl, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous étiez bien plus actif il y a une semaine.

- Je n'en sais rien Galmar.. Toujours ces cauchemars, et voilà qu'en plus j'ai des hallucinations.. Je n'en peux vraiment plus, et ce n'est pas bon pour la guerre, soupira Ulfric en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Vous en faîtes trop Ulfric, la dernière bataille envers les Impériaux vous a épuisé, et vous n'avez pas arrêté ensuite.

- Et que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je suis un meneur d'hommes, Galmar, je commande le destin de milliers d'hommes. Je ne peux m'arrêter parce que je suis.. fatigué, termina Ulfric avec répugnance.

- Il n'empêche que si vous mourez à la tâche, ça n'aura pas servi à grand-chose. Balgruuf nous nargue depuis trop longtemps et il est temps de prendre sa ville, mais dans votre état je ne voulais pas déplacer le combat..

- Ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est.. de l'aide. Depuis que l'Enfant de Dragon a rejoint les Impériaux ils sont de plus en plus féroces..

- Exactement, de l'aide. Simplement, à part une aide de tout les Aedra.. Bon, je rassemble les hommes et nous nous mettons en route vers Blancherive. »

Galmar frappa sa poitrine avec le poing en signe de salut, et partit vers la caserne. Ulfric resta un moment immobile, puis s'effondra sur son trône de pierre.

* * *

Analia s'avança vers le portail menant droit sur Tamriel que Shor avait érigé en son honneur. Elle soupira, puis, avec un dernier regard noir au maître des morts et à son compagnon d'armes Ys', elle sauta.

Une longue chute l'attendit, dans le noir le plus complet, puis la sensation de mortalité s'insinua de nouveau en elle. Elle sentit de nouveau ses muscles, ses battements de cœur, et finit par atterrir.. dans une toundra glacée, la tête dans la neige.

Pestant contre l'accueil un poil glacial qui lui était réservée, elle observa les alentours. A moins de 30 m, une écurie avec un chariot posté devant et des escaliers menant dieu sait où lui faisaient face. De loin, les hauts remparts de la ville lui semblèrent vaguement familier, et elle s'avança vers les escaliers.

Le blizzard dans le visage, elle s'arrêta devant un garde qui l'observa avec un intérêt limité. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

« Bonjour mon brave. Dans quelle ville sommes-nous s'il vous plaît ?

- Vous êtes à Vendeaume madame, répondit le garde sans excès de zèle.

- Ah.. Et en quelle année sommes-nous ?

Le garde l'observa un moment, se demandant si elle se payait sa tête ou pas. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, il répondit, avec quelques notes d'inquiétude dans la voix :

- En.. l'an 201 de l'ère Quatrième, madame.

Analia ne cacha pas sa surprise. Elle était morte exactement à la même date, en l'ère Troisième. Ceci dit, sa mort ne valait plus grand chose, vu que Shor s'était littéralement assis dessus en l'obligeant à retourner sur Nirn.

- Je vous remercie mon brave..., murmura-t-elle en s'avançant vers l'immense double porte. »

Elle entendit vaguement le garde dire une réponse, puis elle se glissa dans l'entrebaillement des portes.

A peine arrivée à Vendeaume, elle fut assaillie par des cris qu'échangeaient deux hommes et une elfe noire. Analia préféra passer son chemin, et s'enfuit en courant plus loin dans la ville. Elle découvrait la cité avec des yeux grands ouverts, s'arrêtant admirer un reflet du soleil dans une vitre, un bouquet de fleurs des champs fleurissant entre les pavés, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par se prendre quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle ressentit une horrible douleur lorsqu'elle atterrit sur son fondement.

« Oh pardon ma p'tite dame, je vous avais pas vu ! »

Elle se sentit relevée par deux grosses mains puissantes et l'instant d'après elle se trouvait en face de l'homme le plus charmant qu'elle n'ait jamais connu.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ? Demanda-t-il. Je suis le Capitaine Vendermite, je suis un ancien marin de Vendeaume. Et vous êtes ?

- Je.. Analia. Je m'appelle Analia.

- Hmf, joli. Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Vendeaume ?

- Je... je dois rencontrer Ulfric Sombrage. Vous savez où il peut être ?

L'ancien marin partit d'un grand rire et tout en se tapant sur les cuisses, il désigna l'immense bâtiment qui occupait le fond de la cité.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où vous pourriez le trouver ; c'est le jarl mam'zelle, il ne va pas se promener avec la plèbe ! »

Puis, tout en continuant de rire, il s'éloigna. Analia resta interdite un moment, puis soupira et continua sa course vers ce fameux palais. Elle passa en courant devant les quelques gardes en fonction et poussa le battant de la porte ouvragée qui donnait accès au palais.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent légèrement car l'agitation de la ville avait laissé place à un silence pesant. Elle se concentra légèrement, reprit sa forme sovngardienne et ce faisant devint invisible aux yeux mortels, beaucoup plus pratique pour une telle mission.

Analia explora le palais en long, en large et en travers, et finit par tomber sur la chambre du fameux Ulfric Sombrage, qui était en train d'observer une carte de la contrée. L'envoyée de Sovngarde soupira, et se matérialisa aux yeux des mortels, ce qui ne fit pas plus réagir Ulfric que si elle avait éternué. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et toussota, faisant faire un bond au chef Sombrage.

« Qui est là ?! S'écria-t-il en se retournant. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Minute papillon, prend le temps de respirer. Je suis Analia, ancienne guerrière du 3ème Âge nouvellement ressuscitée pour te servir de chaperon. Et toi, tu es Ulfric Sombrage, ajouta la jeune femme en le pointant du doigt, son aura dorée l'entourant d'une manière aveuglante.

- Quoi ? Vous me faîtes une blague ? Vous savez ce qu'il en coûte de vous payer la tête d'un jarl ?

- Crois-moi, je viens de me farcir un retour à la vie vitesse grand v, si jamais j'avais un seul moment où je n'avais aucune envie de faire de l'humour, c'est bien maintenant, dit-elle en perdant son sourire.

- Et comment pourrais-je vous croire.. Analia?

- Dieu que les mortels sont devenus suspicieux en un âge, soupira Analia en sautant de la commode où elle s'était assise.

- Peut-être que nous sommes suspicieux, mais nous ne sommes certainement pas attardés au point de croire la première illuminée venue ! Maintenant, cessez cette plaisanterie et sortez de ma chambre, et accessoirement sortez de ma ville ! Hurla-t-il en montrant la porte d'un geste large.

- Je ne peux pas, tant que ma mission ici n'est pas terminée, souffla Analia.

- Les dieux de Sovngarde me haïssent-ils donc tellement pour avoir envoyé une gamine pour me secourir ? Railla Ulfric.»

Il y eut un mouvement sec, un immense bruit de mâchoire brisée et Ulfric se retrouva par terre, sous le choc du coup de poing qu'Analia venait de lui administrer. Il se releva avec difficulté, dû à son extrême fatigue et à la puissance du coup. Il la fixa avec des yeux ronds, incapable d'articuler quelque chose. Voyant l'efficacité de son traitement, le fantôme croisa les bras, et regarda Ulfric s'asseoir.

« Alors écoute mon petit bonhomme, on va la jouer cartes sur table. J'étais peinarde sur mon banc en Sovngarde, je n'avais plus à me soucier des misérables petits aléas de la vie mortelle ! Et il a fallu qu'on me désigne comme .. NOURRICE pour aider un pauvre bonhomme incapable de gérer sa vie tout seul comme un grand ! Alors si en plus, cet homme en question me renvoie chier, ça va pas aller DU TOUT ! Déblatéra Analia, en colère.

Ulfric se releva d'un bond, croisa les bras et s'avança d'un air menaçant. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fût à deux centimètres du visage d'Analia, qui tressaillit imperceptiblement.

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire par une femme à peine sortie de l'enfance, gronda le jarl.

- Pourtant, il va bien falloir, répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

- Comment pourriez-vous m'aider, vous n'y connaissez rien en arts de guerre !

- Si je résidais au Panthéon de Shor, il va s'en dire que j'étais une guerrière, résidu de draugr !

- Ah oui ? Et comment êtes-vous morte ? En vous tordant le genou sur une marche d'escalier? »

Les deux protagonistes continuèrent inlassablement leur dispute jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient épuisés tout les arguments possibles et imaginables. A la fin de l'échange, Ulfric se recula et observa de haut en bas la revenante, qui fit de même, et soupira.

« Je te propose quelque chose. Je te laisse faire ta « mission », à savoir m'aider, et en échange je ne te conteste absolument pas. Comme ça, tu retourneras en Sovngarde le plus rapidement, et on sera tout les deux soulagés. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que je ne suis pas totalement sûre que tu ne me contesteras pas, mais allons-y. »

Ils se serrèrent la main en bonne et due forme, quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Ulfric ! Il faut que.. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec cette gamine au juste ? »

* * *

_Voilà voilà, ce chapitre II.. peu d'inspiration je l'avoue, j'essaierais de m'améliorer ^^._

_Sinon, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ça intéresse quelques personnes :).__De toute façon si vous ne reviewez pas, je viendrais chez vous, et je vous ferais la tête du Chat Potté : A_A._

_Non plus sérieusement, je ne vais pas m'amuser à me balader aux quatre coins de la France ^-^._

_Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et le 3ème bientôt ! :D_


	3. Chapitre III - Bataille pour Blancherive

_Déjà premièrement je remercie les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^._

_**Meredith Sock :** J'avoue que j'aurais dû plus relire mon chapitre avant de le poster. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira plus, j'ai pris en compte tout ce que tu m'as dis et j'ai corrigé mes erreurs sur ce chapitre ^-^._

**_Skully_ **_: Merci beaucoup de suivre :3. _

* * *

**Chapitre III.**

Analia se prit la tête entre les mains en regardant trois soldats passer devant elle en toute décontraction. Elle s'approcha de sa monture et caressa du plat de la main son encolure couleur isabelle. C'était son rituel avant une bataille, passer du temps avec son cheval, cela lui permettait de réfléchir calmement aux combats.

Elle se tourna vers la grande tente sur la colline surplombant Blancherive, la ville que les Sombrages devaient attaquer plus tard dans la journée. Ulfric Sombrage parlait stratégie avec son lieutenant, celui-là même qui les avait si impoliment interrompus à leur première rencontre.

Analia ne supportait pas Galmar, pas plus qu'il ne l'appréciait, elle. Si elle n'avait pas eu une mission à accomplir, elle lui aurait tranché la gorge, et celle d'Ulfric avec. Leur impertinence envers elle, envoyée de Shor, la laissait incrédule et furibonde. Mais elle avait mis ses ressentiments de côté lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux pendant la conquête de Blancherive. Mais la tâche semblait plus ardue que lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué. Premièrement, ils devaient être une bonne vingtaine à tout casser, et contre une ville armée jusqu'au dernier paysan, ça la faisait mal en tant qu'«armée de guerre invincible ». Deuxièmement, Ulfric ne participait pas aux combats, même s'il était présent, à cause de son état de fatigue extrême. Ce n'était pas le plus dérangeant, mais Analia savait, par expérience, que l'absence d'un chef de guerre pouvait réduire à néant l'ardeur d'une armée. Et tant que Galmar ne se proclamait pas son remplaçant, Analia n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

« Rassemblement soldats ! Tous dans le champ en contrebas, hurla Galmar en sortant de la tente. Vous aussi la demie-morte ! Rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Analia. »

Elle serra les poings, ravala entre ses dents un commentaire cinglant et le suivit vers la plaine. Elle serra entre ses doigts le pommeau de son épée et se posta dans les derniers rangs. Elle n'accorda qu'un intérêt limité au speech de Galmar et se tourna vers la colline. Elle aperçut Ulfric, adossé à un poteau portant la bannière Sombrage, se tenant à la corde qui permettait de l'élever. Elle eut un sourire ironique et se détourna. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait eu besoin d'une aide supplémentaire de l'au-delà, pensa-t-elle en riant sous cape, s'il n'est pas capable de se tenir sur ses jambes.

Des cris de guerre autour d'elle la sortirent de sa rêverie ; les soldats se ruaient vers les portes de la ville, les armes sorties. Elle dégaina ses deux épées et se lança à la suite des soldats, ce qui équivalait pour elle à une mission suicide. Si les soldats avaient été sous son commandement, pensa-t-elle en détruisant la barricade et en esquivant un mouvement d'épée, elle les aurait envoyé par les égouts de la ville, pour attaquer Blancherive à l'intérieur, ce qui aurait été plus judicieux. Elle se faufila jusque sur les remparts pendant que les combats faisaient rage, et abaissa le pont-levis. Les soldats de Blancherive, voyant la marée rebelle qui déferlait sur eux, s'enfuirent en courant à l'intérieur, poursuivis par les soldats encore vivants d'Ulfric.

Analia, qui s'était prise une flèche dans l'épaule, s'arrêta pour l'enlever, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elle se laissa tomber contre un mur écroulé, retenant des cris inutiles lorsque la blessure la lançait. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut en état de continuer, elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'à Fort-Dragon, bastion du jarl. Elle poursuivait son chemin lorsqu'un garde lui barra la route, brandissant sa hache de guerre. Il la souleva au dessus de sa tête, mais avant que la lame meurtrière ne frappe sa cible, Analia lui avait déjà enfoncé ses deux épées dans le ventre, le transperçant de part en part. Il s'écroula au sol, le souffle court. Elle poussa le cadavre dans l'eau qui ruisselait à côté, et poursuivit sa route. Elle perça une dernière barricade et fonça vers la double porte, suivie par Galmar.

Dans le hall de Fort-Dragon, elle fut assaillie par le calme froid qui y régnait, en total contraste avec le bruit assourdissant que l'on entendait encore venant de la ville. Trois gardes se jetèrent sur Galmar et elle, mais ils finirent bien vite à terre. La huscarl du jarl, une elfe noire, tenta une dernière fois de sommer les rebelles de se rendre, mais voyant que les deux derniers gardes s'effondraient, elle ravala ses paroles et se jeta dans la bataille, fonçant sur Analia.

La nordique observa froidement son adversaire, qui venait de lancer un sort l'enveloppant d'une lueur bleue turquoise. Sans lui laisser le temps de recommencer, Analia fit pleuvoir une salve de coups avec ses deux épées, destinée à saper la vigueur de la huscarl. La technique fonctionna, et l'elfe noire finit bien vite à terre, malgré le sort de foudre que la Nordique avait encaissé.

Le jarl s'effondra, reprenant sa respiration. Un vieil homme entra dans Fort-Dragon et se dirigea vers le lieu du combat.

« Balgruuf ! lança-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Vignar Grisetoison, dit le jarl en se relevant. Je me disais bien que votre famille avait brillée par son absence sur les remparts. Alors quoi ? Une dague dans le dos n'aurait pas suffit ?

- Vous pensez que c'est une affaire personnelle ? dit Vignar en levant les sourcils. L'Empire n'a plus rien à faire en Bordeciel, vous le saviez. Et quant à vous, vous n'avez plus rien à faire à Blancherive.

- C'est une position confortable pour le moment, mais je vous le dis, dans peu de temps Ulfric dispersera sa rébellion, et que se passera-t-il alors ? Nous autres Nordiques sommes l'Empire, c'est notre sang qui l'a crée, qui le fait vivre ! Nous ne devons pas lui tourner le dos.

- Si c'était mon empire, je pourrais adorer qui je veux. Vous voulez un empire sans Talos ? Sans son âme ? Bordeciel a besoin d'un haut-roi qui se batte pour sa nation, et Blancherive a besoin d'un jarl qui fasse de même ! ajouta Vignar en se détournant.

Analia essuya le sang sur son visage et regarda fixement le jarl déchu. Elle ajouta d'un air agacé :

- Ulfric n'est certainement pas quelqu'un qui arrêterait une rébellion en si bon chemin, surtout lorsqu'elle vient de rallier une châtellerie à sa cause.

Balgruuf se retourna et observa la jeune femme, un sourire ironique et moqueur sur son visage. Il renifla avec mépris et s'en alla vers ses appartements pour rassembler sa famille. Galmar observa la Nordique, surpris par ses paroles. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'émouvoir davantage, Analia s'éloignant déjà vers les portes du palais. Il la héla du haut des marches :

« Allez au camp, et prévenez Ulfric de notre victoire !

- C'est ça, et y'a marqué « Messager » sur mon front peut-être ? Répondit Analia en passant les portes. »

Elle marcha dans la ville, observant les cadavres au sol. Elle enjamba un banc fracassé, et observa la statue de Talos qui semblait épargnée par les flammes.

« Quand je pense que tout ça, c'est à cause de toi, Talos, pensa Analia en soupirant. Si seulement tu n'avais pas voulu t'élever plus haut que ta condition..

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as autre chose à faire que de faire la morale à Talos ? dit la voix agacée de Shor dans sa tête.

- Shor ?! Me retirer de Sovngarde ne vous a pas suffit, il faut en plus que vous me poursuiviez dans mon esprit ?

- Arrête ton cirque Analia. Concentre toi sur ta mission, ou tu pourrais bien ne pas repasser le portail de Sovngarde !

- Attendez, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Shor ! SHOR !

- A qui parlez-vous, Analia ? »

Analia se retourna, haletante. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Galmar la regardait, mi-amusé, mi-éberlué. Il avait entendu la fin de sa phrase, et ne comprenait pas en quoi elle appelait le seigneur des morts.

- Je... je...

- Si vous avez besoin de vous recueillir sur vos morts, faîtes le en silence, ne hurlez pas ainsi, vous allez effrayer les quelques survivants, dit Galmar en riant.

- Non je .., commença Analia mais le guerrier s'était déjà détourné vers ses soldats. »

Analia tâcha de rattraper les autres et fit profil bas jusqu'à l'arrivée au campement. Elle s'installa sur une pierre à côté de l'intendant et inspecta ses épées pour déceler un dysfonctionnement. Curieusement, elle vit passer devant elle deux paysannes qui marchaient en gloussant. Analia les suivit du regard et vit qu'elles passaient sous les tentures de la tente d'Ulfric. La guerrière arqua un sourcil et tâcha d'oublier ces deux gamines, mais des cris étouffés vinrent rythmer l'ambiance du campement. Exaspérée, elle finit par se lever et se dirigea vers les deux sentinelles postées devant la fameuse tente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?! Demanda-t-elle.

- Sérieusement, vous l'ignorez vraiment ? Sourit un garde.

- Je _sais _qu'Ulfric est en train de se taper deux paysannes, ce que je demande, c'est _pourquoi_. Il n'a pas combattu ni rien.

- Bah.. privilège de jarl, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

- Alors vous êtes en train de me dire que lui qui se touchait la nouille se permet de «kidnapper » des jeunes filles pour se les faire et vous qui avez combattu vous n'avez droit qu'à un morceau de pain ? S'indigna-t-elle.

- Et alors ? De toute façon il n'y avait pas de paysans à proximité, vous n'auriez même pas pu participer ! Ajouta la voix d'Ulfric qui venait de sortir de sa tente, un pantalon de toile autour des reins, torse nu. »

Analia se tourna vers lui, tandis que les deux paysannes sortaient de la tente en gloussant. Elle les regarda passer, puis son regard retourna se poser sur Ulfric.

« Entrez donc, on va pouvoir régler ce .. différend, maintenant, dit-il en passant les tentures, suivit de près par Analia. Alors, pourquoi cette scène devant mes gardes ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je trouve scandaleux que vous vous permettiez des .. des..

- Des femmes de joie ? Sourit Ulfric.

- Exactement ! Dit Analia en s'empourprant. Tandis que vos hommes qui eux, se sont démerdés à survivre et à se battre pour vous, n'ont comme récompense qu'un repas et le privilège de ne pas être tombé au combat ?!

- Privilège du seigneur sur ses soldats. Vous n'aviez pas ça, à l'époque ?

- Si, mais nos chefs de guerre ne l'utilisaient que rarement !

- C'était des chefs avec un sens de l'honneur sur-développé, apparement.

- Oui, et visiblement l'honneur s'est perdu pendant un âge, répliqua-t-elle froidement.»

Ulfric souleva les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Il ne pensa pas qu'elle allait lui reparler de cette façon, et surement pas envers ses compatriotes. Puis, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit défait, et fit signe à Analia de venir s'y asseoir. Elle croisa les bras, mais vint tout de même s'asseoir à l'extrême opposé du chef Sombrage. Il prit plusieurs inspirations, mais ne se décida pas à parler. Ce fût elle qui brisa le silence en déclarant :

« Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui.. enfin euh.. je ne sais pas si je..

- Posez la, votre question, qu'on en finisse, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est-à-dire que.. Enfin, vous risqueriez de mal le prendre.. et déjà que vous ne m'appréciez pas..

- Au fait, Ulfric, au fait..

- Est-ce que vous.. accepteriez de me parler de votre vie.. d'avant ? Enfin je veux dire..avant que vous ne reveniez ici..

Analia ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle se serait attendue à toutes les questions, sauf à celle-ci. Elle prit une inspiration, et contre toute attente, elle lui sourit d'un air ironique.

- Ca veut dire que vous me croyez quand je dis venir de Sovngarde ?

- Je ne sais pas encore si je vous crois ou non, se renfrogna Ulfric. Alors ? Reprit-il plus doucement.

La guerrière ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle prit le soin d'enlever une particule de poussière qui couvrait son armure, se tourna vers Ulfric et dit en riant.

- Très bien, je vais vous en parler. Mais prenez un parchemin et une plume, je n'ai pas l'intention de la répéter trois fois ! »

* * *

**_Voilà donc ce troisième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ; vous connaissez la chanson, si vous avez des remarques à me faire, une petite review et j'en tiendrais compte! :)._**

**_Et enfin donc bonne journée ! (ou bonne soirée, je ne peux pas prévoir l'heure où vous verrez ce chapitre A_A )_**


	4. Chapitre IV - Conseil de paix

**_Analia et son histoire n'est pas morte Mesdames et Messieurs! Un emploi du temps surchargé, une panne d'inspiration et d'autres choses m'ont cependant éloignée de mon ordinateur pendant un certain temps! Alors voilà le chapitre 4 de notre petite Analia, en espérant qu'il vous plaise! \o/_**

* * *

**Chapitre IV .**

Analia prit une grande respiration et commença son récit, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Quand je suis morte, j'avais à peine 30 ans. Je m'étais enrôlée dans l'armée du haut-roi de l'époque, Volkar*, dès mon plus jeune âge. Un jour, le haut-roi apprit que plusieurs fermes des environs de Faillaise avaient été attaqués par .. quelque chose. Personne ne savait ce que c'était, si ce n'est une description presque similaire partout où ces choses avaient frappés : de grandes créatures, pâles, poussant des cris perçant les tympans. Le haut-roi dépêcha une petite cohorte de soldats pour aller voir ce qui se tramait. Nous n'étions pas plus d'une trentaine, et mon.. mari de l'époque était aussi de la partie. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur les lieux, deux de ces créatures étaient déjà là. Elles nous attaquèrent dès qu'elles posèrent les yeux sur nous, mais nous eûmes rapidement le dessus. En les observant de plus près, notre commandant pût enfin mettre un nom sur ces choses : vampires.

Quelques gardes nous indiquèrent l'endroit où ces créatures se regroupaient, une vieille ruine naine. Plusieurs d'entre nous ne voulurent pas y poser un pied à cause des rumeurs à propos des automates dwemers toujours en activité. Le commandant les obligea à y entrer, et ce fût un carnage. Dès la deuxième salle, nous fûmes attaqués par un centurion dwemer qui crachait de la vapeur. Attirés par le bruit, le plus gros des troupes des vampires nous attaqua à leur tour. Tout notre groupe y perdit la vie, excepté quelques-uns qui s'étaient enfuis voyant notre défaite. Mon mari faisait partie de ceux-là, il m'a crié de m'enfuir en voyant le centurion marcher jusqu'à moi. Je n'ai eu que le temps de tourner la tête quand il m'a transpercée avec son bras mécanique. Juste avant de mourir, j'ai vu mon mari s'enfuir à toutes jambes, abandonnant mon cadavre à la merci des assaillants. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, j'étais devant Tsun à Sovngarde, et je n'ai vu mon mari nulle part. J'ai hurlé pendant plusieurs heures. J'avais perdu tout ce que j'aimais, et je n'allais jamais les revoir. Maintenant, mon mari doit sûrement errer dans l'Aetherius, et moi je suis revenue ici.. »

Analia s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait débité son récit d'une traite, et commençait à se demander si elle avait bien fait. En effet, Ulfric la regardait d'un air sceptique, et un sourire amusé commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle crût s'étrangler lorsqu'il se leva en lui disant :

« Bien. Je vois que vous avez appris votre petit texte par cœur. C'est bien, vous êtes une bonne élève.

- Que.. Quoi ?! Répliqua-t-elle pendant qu'il s'éloignait vers l'entrée de la tente.

- Vous n'êtes pas devenue sourde en quelques secondes, si ? Quelqu'un vous a payé pour me raconter des salades, et j'ai déjà laissé cette situation s'installer suffisamment longtemps. Allons, ne faîtes pas cette tête, ajouta-t-il en regardant Analia. Vous n'imaginiez pas que votre plan allait fonctionner, si ? Des ruines dwemers.. Non mais vraiment.. »

Ulfric sortit de sa tente en pouffant de rire. Analia ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, ayant du mal à assimiler la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains sans toutefois réussir davantage à parler. Elle se releva et entreprit de retourner à son sac de couchage à l'autre bout du camp, sous les regards insistants des autres soldats. Elle s'effondra sur son sac et entreprit de le déchiqueter pour calmer sa fureur montante.

_Quelques mois plus tard.._

Analia rentra la tête dans les épaules, frigorifiée. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui avait changé en une ère, hormis la suspicion des Nordiques, c'était le temps. La guerrière avait toujours connu des hivers rigoureux, mais un hiver comme celui-là la laissait pantoise. Le froid s'insinuait à travers les vêtements qui n'offraient aucune protection.

Pour la cinquantième fois, Analia maudit sa mission et son retour à la vie. Quel besoin avait-elle de se torturer dans la neige à cinq heures du soir, gravissant une montagne dans l'obscurité ? La seule raison « valable » qui expliquait sa présence sur cette montagne, c'était un conseil. Mais pas un conseil, LE conseil, réunissant les deux camps ennemis pour aboutir à une paix plus ou moins durable. Et Ulfric étant convié, il avait obligé Analia à venir avec lui, ainsi que Galmar. Malgré la réaction d'Ulfric face à l'histoire d'Analia, il ne l'avait pas renvoyée. Les raisons en étaient passablement obscures, mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'un larbin de plus ne faisait pas de mal à Ulfric.

La guerrière avala un peu de neige et se mit à tousser. Plus ils avançaient vers le Haut-Hrothgar, plus la neige tombait en tourbillons violents. Galmar se retourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, puis cria à Ulfric pour couvrir le bruit du vent :

« Vous devriez la monter avec vous sur votre cheval, elle ne va pas tenir avec ces bourrasques !

- Pas question ! Tu peux marcher ? Alors elle aussi ! Et je croyais qu'elle prétendait être une guerrière ? Elle pourrait donc résister face à un troll mais pas devant un peu de neige? Répondit Ulfric sans daigner se retourner. »

Galmar haussa les épaules et jeta un dernier regard à Analia, qui avançait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle peinait de plus en plus à traverser les bourrasques cependant, et Galmar fût soulagé en voyant les hautes tours du monastère se profiler à l'horizon. Ulfric talonna son cheval et les deux généraux le perdirent de vue. Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent sur le perron du Haut-Hrothgar, Ulfric était déjà entré et la délégation impériale arrivait. Analia puisa dans ses dernières forces pour foncer vers les portes et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle fût grisée par la chaleur du lieu, en total contraste avec le climat de la nuit nordique. Elle vit Ulfric se diriger vers la salle du conseil, tandis que 4 hommes en longues robes grises parlementaient avec trois guerriers, dont l'un était probablement l'Enfant de Dragon. Analia se hâta de rejoindre Ulfric dans la salle du conseil et observa avec curiosité la délégation impériale : une Haute-Elfe toisait tout le monde avec des yeux ennuyés ; une femme en armure croisait les bras en observant les Sombrages d'un air courroucé ; une jeune femme en vêtements de noble regardait l'assistance avec des yeux effrayés, qui revenaient toujours vers le seul homme de la délégation, le Général Tullius, dont le visage était lui calme et impassible. Elle fût surprise de voir que c'était elle que le général regardait, et non pas Ulfric. Le chef sombrage, justement, avait intercepté l'échange de regards et prit à part Analia, hors de la salle de réunion :

« Si je te reprends en train de faire les yeux doux à l'ennemi, je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que tu regarderas quelqu'un.

- Je ne lui faisais pas les yeux doux. Vous êtes si paranoïaque que vous vous imaginez des tas de choses, répliqua-t-elle, courroucée.

- Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, j'évite de me faire trahir par mes soldats, alors j'anticipe, gronda-t-il. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à ouvrir la bouche durant ce conseil, ne serait-ce que pour demander de l'eau.

- Je ne lui ai pas communiqué de plans ni rien, je l'ai juste regardé ! riposta la guerrière, franchement énervée à présent. Vous n'arriverez jamais à me faire taire, même sous la contrainte, espèce de ragnard arriéré! »

Ulfric leva la main pour la frapper, mais préféra lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre pour la faire taire. Analia se plia en deux sous le coup, et Ulfric s'en retourna vers la salle. La Nordique resta un moment courbée à chercher sa respiration. Il avait osé la frapper.. La situation ne s'améliorerait jamais. Elle était trop fière et lui trop borné pour que l'un des deux admette ses torts. Elle dût attendre plusieurs minutes avant que son esprit ne se persuade de lui-même qu'elle ne devait pas le tuer sur-le-champ, puis, des éclairs dans les yeux, elle se hâta de retourner vers le conseil. Elle regarda les Grises-Barbes entrer avec l'Enfant de Dragon, et lorsque les anciens levèrent les bras, ils prirent place autour de la table. Tous, sauf bien sûr...

« J'espère que nous sommes tous venus ici dans un esprit de .., commença Arngeir.

- Non ! Beugla Ulfric. Vous nous insultez en l'amenant à cette négociation ? Celle qui fait la chasse aux disciples de Talos ?

- J'ai tout a fait le droit de participer à cette négociation. Je dois veiller à ce que rien de ce qui sera conclu ici ne viole les termes du Traité de l'Or Blanc, reprit posément l'Altmer.

- Elle fait partie de la délégation impériale. C'est pas à vous de décider qui je dois convier à ce conseil ou non ! Renchérit Tullius.

- C'est vrai Jarl Ulfric, ajouta d'une petite voix Analia. Ils n'ont fait aucun commentaire quant à la composition de notre délégation. Pourtant Vignar a remplacé leur jarl dévoué à l'Empire.

Ulfric la fusilla du regard et s'apprêta à lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée, lorsque Arngeir reprit d'une voix calme :

- Je vous en prie. Si nous en venons à négocier les termes de la négociation, nous n'arriverons à rien. Le moment semble opportun pour demander l'avis de l'Enfant de Dragon.

- La composition de la délégation impériale ne vous regarde en rien, Ulfric, grogna le Dovahkiin en regardant désespérément sa chope vide.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de quelqu'un à la solde de l'Empire, ironisa le jarl en s'asseyant de mauvaise grâce.

- Pouvons-nous poursuivre ? Demanda le maître du Thu'um, un brin exaspéré.

- Un moment, maître, demanda Tullius.

- En avant... soupira Galmar, qui dit à haute voix ce qu'Analia venait de penser.

- Je tiens à dire que j'ai accepté de participer à ce conseil pour une seule raison : trouver une solution contre les dragons. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de négocier un accord permanent, à moins qu'Ulfric soit prêt à solliciter la paix et à se soumettre à la justice impériale.

- Maître Arngeir, allez vous le laisser continuer à.., geignit Ulfric.

- Nous sommes là pour arranger une trêve temporaire qui permettra à l'Enfant de Dragon de s'occuper des dragons. Rien de plus, l'interrompit Tullius. Nous considérons qu'accepter de parler avec ces rebelles est plus que généreux, termina-t-il.

Analia retint un applaudissement. Il était le seul homme sur Nirn à avoir réussi à faire taire cet arrogant nordique. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'Ulfric ne resterait pas muet bien longtemps..

- Assez d'esbroufe, Tullius. Si vous êtes venu discuter, ne perdons pas de temps, aboya Ulfric.

- Bien, dépêchons nous d'en finir, aquiesca le général.

- Pouvons-nous continuer ? S'impatienta réellement Arngeir. »

La discussion se poursuivit, parlant de terres, de châtelleries.. Analia se tenait la tête avec sa main tellement elle avait sommeil. Ce conseil ne mènerait nulle part, tout le monde le savait. Mais il fallait sauver les apparences.. Elle avait toujours détesté ces intrigues et ces conseils interminables qui caractérisaient la politique, en Bordeciel comme en Cyrodiil, Haute-Roche ou Morrowind. Elle vit qu'Ulfric la regardait d'un air réprobateur. Eh bien oui, Monsieur le Grand Conquérant, songea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, vous êtes aussi ennuyeux pendant un conseil que dans votre vie toute entière. Elle bailla ostensiblement, et le maître des Grises-Barbes décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause. En effet, cela faisait plus de trois heures que les deux camps ne cédait rien, et une petite interruption s'imposait.

« Je pense messieurs que dans un tel état de surchauffe cérébrale, nous n'arriverons à rien, avança Arngeir en se levant. La séance est levée pour un quart d'heure. »

Les deux parties se détendirent graduellement, et Tullius s'autorisa même un sourire envers son légat. Analia se leva et tendit ses bras pour s'étirer. Elle partit rejoindre les Grises-Barbes dans le hall d'entrée et s'adressa à Arngeir :

« Comment avez-vous pu accepter de présider ce conseil de guerre ?

- Les Grises-Barbes ne sont pas d'un naturel guerrier effectivement, et nous ne nous mêlons pas de politique.. Mais l'Enfant de Dragon avait besoin de ce conseil de paix, et nous sommes serviteurs de l'Enfant de Dragon. Je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir Ulfric dans ces conditions.., soupira-t-il.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « revoir Ulfric » ?

- Suivez-moi jeune fille. »

Le maître du Thu'um se détourna et, se dirigeant vers un escalier, conduisit Analia vers le dortoir des Grises-Barbes. Il y avait les quatres lits des Maîtres actuels, mais au fond de ce long couloir se trouvait plusieurs petits lits. Arngeir s'assit sur l'un d'eux, le plus proche du mur.

« Ulfric est venu étudier avec nous l'art du Thu'um lorsqu'il était un jeune garçon. Il est resté plusieurs années ; c'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'il a acquis la maîtrise des Cris. Il se destinait sans doute à devenir un Grise-Barbe, comme nous. Mais il s'est laissé bercer par la promesse d'honneur et de gloire qu'est la guerre. Il s'est enrôlé dans la Légion pour combattre lors de la Grande Guerre. Je vous avouerais qu'il m'a beaucoup déçu, le Thu'um ne doit servir qu'à prier Kynareth.

- Il n'a pas vraiment changé, sur le plan de l'honneur et de la gloire.., acquiesça Analia.

- J'ai pu le constater. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois voir quelque chose avec Maître Borri, dit Arngeir en se reculant.

- Puis-je rester un peu ici ?

- Bien sûr, mais ne touchez à rien. Et revenez à l'heure au conseil.

- Je vous remercie, maître. »

Analia regarda les pans de la robe du maître virevolter tandis qu'il s'éloignait, puis elle se retourna vers le lit. Il était petit, et les couvertures étaient mangées par les mites. La nordique s'assit sur le lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Penser qu'un homme aussi revêche et égocentrique qu'Ulfric ait pu n'être qu'un adolescent la faisait rire. Elle se pencha et sursauta lorsque son pied heurta quelque chose sous le lit. Curieuse, elle se pencha encore plus, la main tendue sous le lit et trouva un grand carnet, tout poussiéreux. Elle haussa les sourcils en caressant du plat de la main la couverture noire. En soufflant dessus, elle découvrit un symbole étrange. De plus en plus intriguée, elle prit toutes les précautions du monde et ouvrit le carnet. Sur la première page jaunie par le temps, elle déchiffra un titre, écrit à l'encre noire.

« **_Journal d'Ulfric Sombrage_** »

* * *

**Voili voilà! Je vous remercie de suivre cette fic', ça me fait plaisir :3. Comme d'habitude, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez! **

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures d'Analia! \o/**


	5. Chapitre V - Un départ

_Voilà le chapitre cinq des aventures d'Analia. Un petit chapitre de "transition" sur l'action à venir._

_Hope you'll like it :3._

* * *

**Chapitre V.**

Analia resta un moment choquée sur les quelques mots de titre du carnet. Puis, elle prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la page. En haut de la seconde page, une date était à moitié effacée, on pouvait simplement lire l'année : 4E 170. Plus de trente ans auparavant.. Avide de connaître le contenu du journal, elle commença à lire :

« ,** 4E 170.**

_J'ai encore appris un mot de pouvoir aujourd'hui. Ca en devient presque répétitif à force : apprendre le mot, en assimiler le sens, absorber sa connaissance, l'utiliser jusqu'à ce qu'on le comprenne parfaitement. Maître Arngeir dit que j'irai loin, que ma Voix pourra bientôt servir à honorer Kynareth. Quand j'étais plus jeune j'aurais sauté de joie, mais maintenant j'ai une boule dans la gorge et je ne sais pas comment leur dire.. Si seulement il n'était pas venu !_

_Klimmek était monté trois jours auparavant. J'étais sur les marches en train de penser et il apportait des provisions pour les maîtres. En souriant il m'a tendu un sac plein de nourriture. Il s'apprêtait à retourner en bas lorsque je lui demandais ce qu'il se passait en bas. Depuis quelque temps, nous entendions des clameurs et des bruits de combats, et même la hauteur du Haut-Hrothgar ne pouvait atténuer ces bruits. Le vieux paysan m'a appris que les soldats étaient venus pour engager tous les jeunes hommes et femmes en âge de se battre, et que depuis tout le monde s'entraînait à se battre. Un sentiment étrange s'est emparé de moi ; je n'avais pas eu accès aux informations du monde depuis mon entrée au Haut-Hrothgar à mes 11 ans. Klimmek m'a expliqué que les Elfes étaient devenus instables envers l'Empire, et que l'empereur rassemblait ses forces de tous les côtés, au cas où. J'aurais voulu en discuter plus longtemps, mais un son de clochette m'a rappelé à mes devoirs. J'ai salué Klimmek et je suis retourné à l'intérieur. J'ai_ »

L'écriture était effacée par la suite, et Analia ne put rien apprendre de plus sur cette journée là. Elle tourna les pages, quasiment toutes effacées. L'humidité du Haut-Hrothgar avait réduit à néant les seuls indices sur l'ancienne vie d'Ulfric. Elle trouva finalement une page intacte et s'y plongea avec avidité.

« _**17 Ondepluie, 4E 170.**_

_Klimmek m'a proposé de m'emmener avec lui à Fort-Ivar pour apprendre à me battre et rejoindre l'armée. Depuis que maître Arngeir m'a instruit sur les combattants utilisant le Thu'um, je rêve de faire partie de ce clan si restreint. Le maître n'a pas l'air de les tenir en grande estime, mais je m'en fiche. A vrai dire, suivre la voie des Grises-Barbes ne m'intéresse plus. Je veux combattre, utiliser mes compétences pour remporter des victoires et être auréolé de gloire. Klimmek va revenir dans trois jours, il faut que je sois prêt. Je n'apprécie pas de laisser Arngeir, mais il ne me laisserait jamais aller combattre de son plein gré._ »

La suite était effacée encore une fois. Analia sentit une légère frustration l'envahir. La curiosité malsaine et maladive des mortels l'avait frappée de plein fouet. Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce Nordique bourru et tête de mule que pouvait être son chef. Elle tourna encore une page, et tomba sur un dessin au charbon d'une charmante jeune fille avec un énorme cœur autour. Selon la description en dessous, c'était la Nordique idéale à marier d'un Ulfric adolescent plein d'hormones. Analia allait continuer son intrusion, mais à cet instant Ulfric fit son apparition dans le couloir. Entendant les bruits de bottes sur les pierres de la salle, Analia referma le journal et observa frénétiquement les alentours. Elle chercha un endroit où planquer son butin, et ne pensa qu'à... s'asseoir dessus. Elle se composa un sourire de circonstance et releva la tête. Ulfric marchait dans sa direction. Il ne s'arrêta même pas aux escaliers et se planta devant elle, l'air renfrogné comme toujours.

« Le conseil va recommencer. Enfin, si on peut aller ça un conseil, vu que même mes compagnons sont du côté ennemi.

- L'Empire n'est pas votre ennemi, c'est vous qui me l'avez dit il y a quelques temps, reprit Analia les sourcils froncés.

- Tous ceux qui ne sont pas de mon côté sont mes ennemis, et je les réduirais à néant. Et tu approuves donc être du côté ennemi ?

- Ni moi, ni Galmar ne sommes pour l'Empire, Jarl. Mais méfiez-vous que nous ne retournions notre veste, gronda Analia en se levant, maintenant d'une main le journal.

- Ce sont des menaces ? Rugit Ulfric en l'attrapant par le col. Non, se reprit-il en la lâchant. Pas ici, pas tout de suite. J'ai déjà fais des erreurs tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas l'intention de..

- Ulfric ? Enfin dépêchez-vous, cette mascarade ne peut se faire sans vous ! »

La voix impérieuse et moqueuse d'Elenwen rebondit sur les parois du couloir. Les traits d'Ulfric se serrèrent de plus en plus ; il souffla plusieurs fois et se détourna d'Analia, lui faisait un geste pour lui intimer de le suivre. La guerrière obtempéra, dissimulant le journal du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle retourna dans la salle de conseil et se rassit, toujours sur le journal. Elle se mit à prier tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour ne pas que ce journal tombe entre d'autres mains. Il était d'une importance capitale qu'elle le garde, du moins à son point de vue. Un petit chantage avec Ulfric sur ses dessins d'enfance ne ferait pas de mal, pensa-t-elle en ricanant intérieurement.

« Tu n'as pas autre chose à penser qu'à ta petite personne en faisant appel aux dieux ? Dit une voix glacée dans la tête d'Analia.

- Encore, Shor ? Pensa-t-elle. Cette fois-ci je ne serais pas ridicule !

- Vous l'êtes devant nous, âme de Sovngarde. Nous surveillons votre avancement, et vous progressez plus que lentement.

- Une guerre civile n'est pas simple à gérer, Shor ! Je n'en peux plus de vos sautes d'humeurs, je fais tout ce que je peux pour honorer ma mission et..

- En souhaitant le pire à celui dont tu dois t'occuper ? La coupa le dieu, agacé. Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu échoues, Analia. Je ne tolérerais pas l'abandon ou la trahison.

- Je n'échouerais pas ! Gronda la Nordique en pensées, s'efforçant de serrer les lèvres.

- En es-tu sûre ? Crois-tu vraiment que cette mission est seulement faisable ? Fit Shor d'une voix soudainement devenue doucereuse.

- Vous n'auriez jamais eu l'idée de m'envoyer au casse-pipe sans raison.. Shor ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Pour toute réponse, un ricanement sonore résonna à ses oreilles, et l'esprit d'Analia reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'était semble-t-il levée et avait dû hurler plus que généreusement sur les personnes assistants au conseil. Analia sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et commença à bafouiller. Elle s'était encore rendue ridicule ! Elle regarda l'assemblée et voyant Galmar étouffant son rire dans sa main, elle serra les lèvres. Maudissant Shor, Nirn et se maudissant elle-même, elle prit la fuite et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois en dehors du Haut-Hrothgar. Elle s'assit sur une des marches, respirant à pleins poumons l'air glacé de la montagne. Elle ne pouvait accomplir sa mission ; Ulfric la détestait et ne lui faisait pas confiance, Shor l'avait délibérément abandonnée en lui confiant cette mission dont il savait qu'elle ne réchapperait pas. Elle était condamnée à errer sur Nirn jusqu'à sa pseudo mort et finirait dans l'Aetherius, à moins que Shor ne la rappelle tout de suite pour lui épargner une vie agréable. Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux quand elle sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait à ses côtés. Elle releva la tête en priant pour ne pas voir Ulfric, et se trouva nez à nez avec une vieille femme en longue robe de prêtresse. Analia fronça les sourcils et sursauta lorsque la voix criarde de la vieille creva le silence.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te trouver, Analia. Tu n'es pas une personne casanière.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Se hérissa la jeune femme. Je ne vous connais pas, laissez-moi tranquille !

- Oh non je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tranquille, pas après tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour te trouver.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ?! Dit Analia en se levant pour regarder la vieille.

- Je ne peux te l'expliquer ici. Suis-moi Analia.

La vieille prêtresse se leva et commença à redescendre le chemin de la montagne. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Analia ne l'avait pas suivie, elle se retourna et la regarda . Analia sentit ce regard comme une inspection de son âme. La prêtresse croisa les bras et se mit à rire.

- Tu n'as pas changé en une ère, Analia. Toujours aussi méfiante.

- Quoi ?! Mais comment vous..

- Chut. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ulfric va revenir pour vous ramener à votre conseil. J'ai tellement de choses à vous apprendre, Analia, et cela pourrait vous sauver. Mais vous devez me suivre.

- Comment je peux vous faire confiance ? Gronda Analia, que cette histoire rendait nerveuse.

Pour toute réponse, la vieille femme sortit une chaînette d'une de ses poches et la déplia. Au bout d'un entrelacement de fils d'argent, une image de Talos nimbé de flammes sur un petit médaillon captiva le regard d'Analia. Elle prit délicatement le médaillon et regarda la vieille femme sous un œil nouveau.

- Comment avez-vous eu ceci ? Demanda la jeune nordique, des trémolos dans la voix.

- Je ne peux rien vous révéler tout de suite. Soit vous me suivez, soit vous restez ici, et vos questions resteront sans réponses.

- Je viens avec vous, vieille femme. Emmenez moi avec vous !

- Très bien petite guerrière, en route. La voie est longue jusqu'à chez moi. »

La prêtresse se tourna vers le chemin et commença à marcher à travers les tourbillons neigeux. Analia resta un moment immobile puis tira l'une de ses cimeterres de son fourreau. Elle la fixa un court instant, puis la planta dans la neige, juste devant les marches de l'escalier. Puis, d'un pas rapide, elle rattrapa la vieille prêtresse, son ombre disparaissant derrière les tourbillons de neiges.

Ulfric sortit du Haut-Hrothgar après un conseil interminable. Il avait hâte de retourner à Vendeaume et Galmar partageait son avis. Et plus encore, il avait hâte de botter les fesses d'Analia hors des regards impériaux. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait plus vue depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie après son cri ridicule. Ulfric sortit sur le perron du monastère, prêt à en découdre. Mais seul le vent était présent. Le jarl fronça les sourcils, descendit les escaliers et buta contre quelque chose. En baissant les yeux, il vit que c'était la moitié d'une lame d'épée et son pommeau enfoncés dans la neige. Il se baissa et la sortit de son fourreau de glace. En observant la lame, il reconnut le cimeterre d'Analia. Sa vue se brouilla, et son poing se referma sur la poignée. Galmar accourut derrière son chef et regarda la lame.

« Elle est partie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact, répondit simplement le meneur Sombrage.

- Cela ne vous affecte pas ? Elle était l'un de nos meilleurs éléments, soupira Galmar.

- Elle reviendra, Galmar, et lorsqu'elle reviendra, je me ferais une joie de lui rendre son épée.

- Quoi ? Répondit le second, désemparé.

- Oui. Je la lui rendrais, directement dans sa gorge. Je ne supporte pas les déserteurs, ajouta-t-il en décapitant une chèvre qui passait par là avec le cimeterre. »

Ulfric tendit la lame à Galmar qui s'empressa de la prendre. Oui, la guerre était déclarée, et à côté de la fureur d'Ulfric, une armée de vampires faisait pâle figure.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, ce chapitre arrive un peu tard, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Si vous avez des questions, des réclamations, des feuilles d'imposition.. Euh non pas ça X.X Enfin bref si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, ça se passe dans les reviews, ou les MP :).**


End file.
